


What Could Go Wrong?

by HershelChocolate



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: A beautiful sammy characterization, A silly au my friend made, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HershelChocolate/pseuds/HershelChocolate
Summary: Every character is alive and well in this fun story following the mysterious Sammy Lawrence as he tries to date Henry





	What Could Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short joke fic about my friends AU I've been wanting to write for a while! I'll probably post more stuff in general once chapter three comes out, so if you're here because of my previous works please be patient!

"Alright Joey I'm here. Let's see if I can find what you wanted me to see."

Bendy quickly backpedaled, rushing towards a small hole in the wall before jumping in. 

"C'mon Alice where are ya..."

The sound of her singing drew Bendy towards one of the bigger rooms of the studio. It was where the band had recorded the music to be used in the episodes. 

Bendy hopped out of the hole, a cartoony pop giving him away to Alice.

"What are you doin' here? Weren't you supposed to be helpin'-"

"There's no time for that now Angel! Someone just came in!"

Alice gasped daintly, causing Bendy to roll his eyes. "Who is it?"

"I dunno, but they said Joey sent for 'im!"

Another dainty gasp. 

"Yeah you keep gaspin', Angel. I'm gonna go find Sammy."

"Sammy...? But why?"

"The guy seems lonely. Pranking whoever this is is sure to get him goin' again!"

"Bendy..."

"Nope. Not changin' my mind. Have you seen 'im?"

Alice sighed, and pointed up.

"Thanks a lot doll, seeya 'round!"

"There not really anywhere for me to go anyway, is there?"

Bendy shrugged before jumping back into the hole in the wall.

\--------------- 

"Hm...this piece could use something...special. What do you think?"

The Searcher in the corner of the room groaned unhappily.

"Hm, yes, it does seem a bit...lacking. But what is missing...?"

"Hey SAMMY-!"

The music director jumped as Bendy hopped into the middle of his office. He lost his balance, tripping and falling over on his way to hop onto the director's desk.

"What is it now? I'm working on-"

"No time for that Sammy! I got just the thing you need to get back into the swing of things!"

The mask he wore hid his emotions well, but Bendy could tell he was intriguied. He grabbed Sammy's arm and drug him through the studio until they arrived in the large room that housed The Ink Machine.

"What did you bring me here for-?"

"Shh shh shh! Listen!"

The pair stood in silence for a moment until finally, they heard footsteps.

"Someone is here-!"

"Yes now _shhhh!!!"_

"If you would please stop cutting me off-"

"What did I just say Lawrence?!"

Sammy backed up and mimed locking his mouth and tossing away the key. Bendy nodded, and peeked around the corner.

"Look, there he is!"

A short figure walked right past the room, walking down the nearby hall instead. He seemed to be searching for something.

"What did I tell ya! You ready for some good old-fashioned pranks on this guy? ...Sammy?"

The music director stood frozen in place. He seemed very interested in this new person. A little too interested.

"...Lawrence. Whatever you're plannin'. It's not happenin'."

The pair followed the figure around for a while. Occasionally he would talk to himself, or pick up an object. More than once, Bendy thought he heard Sammy sigh.

"Alright Sammy, what's your deal?"

"Er...I...kind of like him"

"Yeah! He's the perfect target for some pranks! Which we should do right now-"

Bendy, who had been walking away, stopped dead.

"...oh no."

"Please don't look at me like that."

"Oh _no_."

"Who's there?!"

The new voice made them both jump. Glancing back, Bendy breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Oh, it's just you Bo."

"What's that supposed to mean, "just me"???"

" 's nothin'. Look, what are ya doin' here?"

"I'm _trying_ to scare the pants off this new guy. Have you seen 'im?"

Bendy glanced back at Sammy, who was nervously hugging the wall, and sighed. "Yeah we've seen him. Lawrence here wants to take him out on a _romaaantic daaate_ , don't you?"

Sammy quickly shook his head. Boris and Bendy both glared at him. After a moment's pause, he slowly nodded.

"Knew it"

"Please stop looking at me like that Boris..."

"Hey, chin up Sammy!" Bendy poked Sammy in his side. "You could have worse taste. At least this one's actually available!"

"That may be true but..."

Bendy and Sammy quickly hid in the shadows as the mysterious person walked past where they were talking. He stopped for a bit, looked around, then shrugged and continued on.

"Hey...where'd Boris go?"

"I told ya!" The pair jumped as the wolf peeked around the corner again. "I'm tryin' ta scare him! I can't do that if you get me caught!"

"Gee, calm down Bo."

Boris sighed. "Look, if ya wanna get this guy, just throw a bone!"

"Hm...you mean...I have to give him something to work with? Try to meet him in a way that isn't frightening? That may work..."

"No I mean a literal bone."

"..."

"Do you have any?" 

\--------------- 

"Alright Sammy, he turned on the Ink Machine. Now's our chance!"

"Wait, what? What are we doing?"

Bendy turned and glared at Sammy, pausing what he was doing. "Isn't it obvious?"

"It just looks like you are boarding up the room so he cannot get in."

"Exactly. You head back down to the basement, and I pop up from the other side and scare him!"

"...I fail to see how this will work."

"Aw c'mon, work with me. This way he runs right into you! I've seen it on TV, he gets all scared, and you rescue 'im! It's foolproof! Nothing could possibly go wrong!"

"...if you say so..."

"I do, now hurry up, I hear him coming!"

"But I don't even know his na-"

"GO!"

Bendy roughly shoved Sammy towards a hole in the wall. He grudgingly entered, coming out near the stairs that led to the basement.

Sammy couldn't see what was going on, but he could tell whatever happened wasn't good. 

"Hey!"

Sammy jumped as Bendy appeared next to the hole he had so recently come out of himself.

"What are ya doin'?!"

"I'm er...waiting for him to come down the stairs...?"

"Duh! He's heading towards the front door, genius!"

"But isn't it locked?"

"Yeah, but what do you expect?! He's just gonna fall right out of the sky?!"

A tremendous crash drew the pair to a nearby room. A quick look told them that he had fallen through a weak spot in the floor on his way to the door.

"...I stand corrected."

"Shh! He's coming this way!"

"Oh, now who's shushing who-?"

Sammy and Bendy ducked around a corner, watching in stunned silence as the man slowly stood up, brushed himself off, and calmly headed down the stairs.

"Are you serious? This guy just fell like, two floors down! How is he not hurt?"

Bendy hesitantly looked up when Sammy didn't respond.

"...Lawrence. You've got hearts floating above your head."

"...Have I now...?"

"Look just-!" Bendy quickly hopped up and swatted the inky hearts away. "We don't have time for this! Go...write a nice message on the wall or something! People like that don't they?"

"...I suppose so-"

"Good now go! I'll board up the next room to give you some time!"

\--------------- 

"...Sammy. Buddy. This is not what I meant."

The two stood above the person, who had just moments before suddenly collapsed.

"...So um..."

"Yes."

"I was a trying to draw a heart"

"Yes"

"And uh..."

"Yes Sammy. I know."

"I drew a pentagram"

"I _KNOW_ Sammy, in case you haven't noticed, your so-called "date" is lying face-down in it!"

"I'm a music director! I don't know how to draw anything else!"

" _HOW_ COULD YOU _POSSIBLY_ MESS UP A _HEART..."_

Bendy sighed, then knelt down next to the man's limp body. 

"Well, might as well figure out what this guy's name is."

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Lookin' for a...a wallet...or somethin'-! Aha! A drivers license!"

"You can't just steal that-"

"Oh like I'm gonna take advice from you right now. Now let's see...oh. Henry. What a boring name. I was expecting something cooler like...aaand you've got hearts again."

"Henry..."

Bendy sighed, then jumped into Sammy's arms as Henry began to stir.

"RUN LAWRENCE, _RUN"_

\--------------- 

"Bendy! Sammy! What have you two been up to?!"

"Afternoon Angel! How ya been?"

Alice put her hands on her hips. "How do you know it's afternoon? This place doesn't have any windows."

"Uh. Lucky guess?"

Alice sighed, and turned to Sammy.

"So, how's this whole Get A Date mission goin' for ya?"

"U-um..."

"Sammy knocked out his date in a magic pentagram."

"Sammy!"

"I can't draw okay!"

Alice looked helplessly between the two inky figures before her. "Well...I can't see how this could get worse from here."

The sound of nearby shouting proved her wrong.

The three poked their heads into the next room, and caught sight of Henry swinging around an axe he had picked up at some nearby creatures.

"...Sammy."

"Y-Yes Alice...?"

"When was the last time you did anything with the Searchers."

"W-w-well um..."

"Yeah that's what I thought. They're so restless, all cooped up down here. You're supposed to be in charge of them!"

"I've been...busy...!"

"Look at it this way Angel, at least we know he doesn't mind 'em!"

"Doesn't mind 'em...Bendy he's chopping them in half."

"They regenerate...!"

Alice sighed, putting her head in her hands. "Look, I love you both, but sometimes you're way too much."

Suddenly, she glanced around.

"And where's Boris gone off to?"

Bendy frowned. "What's he gotta do with this?"

Sammy tuned out their argument to watch Henry as he carefully walked up the stairs to the projection booth. 

"...He seems stressed."

"Excuse me?"

"Henry. He seems...stressed."

"Well we did kinda lock him in..."

"You did WHAT now?!"

"Calm down Angel it's no biggie. There's emergency exits all over the place!"

"You know as well as I do they don't work."

"Psh, whatever."

Sammy suddenly brushed past them and headed towards the band room.

"Uh, Sammy? What are ya..."

\--------------- 

For the next twenty minutes, the trio amused Henry by moving and multiplying the cardboard cutouts strewn around the room. He seemed a bit cheerier afterwards, considering the circumstances.

After Henry headed down a separate hallway, the three leaned against the wall to catch their breath.

"That's...enough...runnin' around...for a lifetime...!"

"Oh do....be quiet Bendy...you're not the only...one who had to...phew..."

Sammy was the quickest to recover, and immediately went back to spying on Henry. Bendy and Alice soon joined him. They were just about to peek around another corner when-

"Heya!"

"GAH! Boris don't DO that!"

"Gee sorry Alice, I'll shout it quieter next time."

Alice rolled her eyes, and quickly returned to spying.

"Hey Bo, how'd the whole scarin' thing go?"

"Not that well actually. Think I just spooked 'im a bit. Nothin' much. Hey Sammy!"

Sammy jumped at the mention of his name, nearly knocking over a chair in the process.

"Y-yes?"

"How'd that bone thing go for ya?"

"W-well...I haven't had a chance to properly meet him yet but..."

"What?!" The other three quickly rushed to shush Boris, as Henry's head suddenly snapped up in their direction 

"Sorry! But you gotta meet 'im! What's even the point otherwise!"

"Y'know, he's got a point."

"Not you too Bendy..."

"Calm down Angel, I got a plan!"

Bendy ushered the group down the hall to the band room.

"You see that room right there? We know how to get there, but Henry doesn't. All ya gotta do it head on up and you can say hi! Like and whole Romeo and Juliet type shtick!"

"That...might work..."

"Good! Now get on up there!"

"Bendy..." Alice gently grabbed his shoudler. "Are you positive this is going to work?"

"Of course! What could go wrong?"

\--------------- 

"What on earth was THAT?!"

"i-I uh..."

"You just...! Stared at him! Like a total creep!"

"I got nervous...!"

Bendy sighed. Alice and Boris had gone on to the rooms up ahead, planning on helping Henry have the perfect opportunity to meet Sammy.

"Look just...make sure you can get him to the right room at the right time. Got it?"

"Y-yes...?"

"Good now go! Henry's waiting for you!"

\--------------- 

"...this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Sammy. Buddy. You're literally tying him up right now."

"But if I don't he might run away before I get a chance to say hi!"

"...Alright keep doin' what you're doin'".

"Thank you."

Bendy walked off to a nearby room. Sammy was just putting the finishing touches on the ropes when Henry started to groan.

"O-oh! You're up!"

The first time Sammy got to meet Henry...

And the guy didn't even look happy?

Glancing over at Bendy for confidence, Sammy cleared his throat.

"I'm er...sorry I had to tie you up. And uh...hit you with that pipe...I uh..."

Henry just kept staring. Sammy once again looked at Bendy, who gave him double thumbs-up.

"I uh. I'm Sammy. And uh...I er...have a um...song? For you?"

Bendy was fiercely shaking his head, and Henry just kept on staring. Sammy could feel himself starting to drip, he had to get out of there.

"I um...have a bit of stage fright so I'll just...head on over here...yes...please stay put..."

Sammy practically ran to the next room and slammed the door behind him.

"What was THAT?! A _SONG?!_ "

"I'm a music director!"

"Fine, fine, look just...sing your song...I'm gonna head up to the next hallway and block 'im in."

"...dare I ask why?"

"So I can scare him again, duh! He'll run right to you! Then you can prove you're not some wimp!"

"...That may work...Hey wait did you say I'm a wi-"

"No time for chit chat! Gotta head out! Seeya later pal!" And without further ado, Bendy jumped into a hole in the wall, leaving Sammy technically alone with Henry.

"Alright um...this is a song...a-about sheep..."

\--------------- 

"Boris, do you really think this is the right approach?"

"Course I do! Bendy's gonna scare 'im over here, then we just introduce ourselves! The perfect wingmen!"

"Well...I hope so...Such a shame that he isn't accustomed to living cartoons."

"Hey, what's the worst that could happen? He recognizes us and wants to escape? Yeah right."


End file.
